


Talking to the Moon

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Boys Kissing, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, M/M, Neck Kissing, Top Jensen, flangst, idyllic, your teeth may hurt after reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: For my Fandom Trumps Hate winner who asked for : J2 high school au, fluff with some angst and neck nuzzling. The rest was up to me. Inspired, a lot, but Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nina41884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina41884/gifts).



  
  


Jared’s bedroom window opened only just wide enough for him to wiggle through so that he could climb out onto the roof. He wasn’t climbing out so that he could sneak out; at eighteen his parents had finally lifted their curfew and strict rules. Jared had never really broken the rules anyway but the real reason that they’d lifted the curfew is that the reason that Jared ever wanted to be out after dark was gone anyway. Gone far away where Jared couldn’t reach.

He shivered when he settled onto the roof, curling up as best as a kid that was already six foot two and still growing could, wrapping his arms around his calves and resting his chin on his folded up knees. He blew a breath to get his floppy bangs out of his eyes before lifting them to look up at the night sky. Under his breath he said a prayer to the heavens, asking for him back, before he looked over towards the moon.

“Dude, you’re ridiculous, I’m gonna call you Fivel.” Came a shout from the ground beneath his window and Jared gave up his vigil for the night.

“Why are we friends? You’re such a dick to me.” Jared yelled back, shielding his eyes to look down to where his friend Chad was standing in the shadows.

“You love me, ya big girl. C’mon fucker, let’s go. This isn’t Romeo and Juliet here.” Chad yelled back up, tossing something up towards Jared, but it came right back down and hit him in the face.

Jared laughed as he turned and wiggled himself back into his bedroom to head down and meet Chad who was there to “take him out, get him drunk and or laid and out of your damn funk” not that it was going to work. But Jared and Chad had been friends since they were in diapers and Jared knew full well that saying ‘no’ to Chad was totally pointless.

Their little town wasn’t quite big enough for an actual underage club but it was big enough that the high school kids couldn't get into even the dive-ist of bars, so most of the high school kids hung out at the skating rink, a leftover from the fifties brought back to it’s former glory when retro came back in style. On the average Friday night The Axle was crowded but this close to winter finals for the upperclassmen and it was deserted. Chad started to run his mouth in disappointment as soon as they walked in.

“Well fuck, how am I supposed to find some cute twink to suck your cock if there’s no one here?” He finally blurted when they were sat at a corner booth. Jared’s cheeks flushed deep red as he looked around to see who could have heard Chad. There wasn’t enough people in the rink to totally drown out conversations and while most of their group of friends knew that Jared was gay, it wasn’t common knowledge at their conservative school.

“You are such an amazing ass, Chad!” Jared whisper-yelled.

Chad laughed and turned a squinty-faced smile on his best friend, “You noticed! I’ve been doing squats at the gym every tuesday, trying to get it a little more bootylicious.”

Jared felt his face go blank for a moment as he fought a smile; if he laughed or even smiled it would encourage Chad, and that was the last thing that he needed. “No, you ARE and amazing ass, not that you have an amazing ass. What am I even doing here? I could be home, studying for finals that start on monday. I need to keep my GPA up even though I already-”

“Already have early acceptance to Stanford, yeah, I know. I got the memo. Look, dude, you’re my best friend- closer than my brother- and I hetero love you. BUt you gotta quit moping about him being gone. He-”

Jared held up a hand to stop Chad from talking. “I know. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want anyone to say his name. I just. I want him back Chad. You gotta let me grieve.”

“Bro, I’ve been watching you grieve for months, I’m over it. He’s gone, you gotta let go.” Chad reached over and placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder in support.

Jared stayed silent; he knew Chad was right, but it wasn’t that easy. He knew, in his soul, in ever fibre of his being, Jensen was his soulmate. His one and only love of his life. A few months got get over him wasn’t enough; Jared may never stop grieving. He turned tear filled eyes to his best friend, the person who knew him best in the world.

“I gotta go home.” He choked out. Chad’s face fell but he began to scoot out of the booth so that he could drive Jared home. The drive was silent between them, the radio on very low and only barely able to be heard over the sound of Chad’s truck engine. When they pulled up in front of Jared’s house he pulled the lever to pop the door open, but paused when Chad reached out to grab his arm again.

“Jay, you deserve better than to be this sad forever. I only push because I worry about you.”

Jared swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling and nodded his head silently. “Thanks” he whispered, and hopped out of the truck and headed back up to his bedroom.

He was out on the roof, his one place of mild solace, before Chad even finished pulling away.

Finals week was hell, as it usually was, but with the added layer of Jensen not being there to help relieve stress along with the normal stress of finals leading up to winter vacation. On Thursday afternoon, after Jared’s AP English Lit final, he left the school for the final time. He was graduating early and had no intention of walking with his class. He needed out of this town and away from everything that reminded him of Jensen and everything they’d shared. Away from the Starbucks where they’d had their first date. Away from the high school where they’d met. Away from the football field where they’d snuck away to so many times, just so that they could spend alone time together. Away from the field on Frontage Road where they’d parked Jensen’s truck and Jared had lost his virginity. By the time Jared had made it home he was wiping tears from his eyes, heart heavy with memories.

“Jared! Congratulations! All finished with school my brilliant boy all grown up!” His mom greeted him as he came in through the front door. She paused when she took in the look on his face and pursed her lips. “It hurts me just as much as it hurts you sweetie. You’re growing up and you’re leaving the day after Christmas. I still don’t know why you feel like you have to leave so soon.” 

Jared said nothing, letting her think that he was sa to be leaving and growing up; he wasn’t in the mood to fight over Jensen again. He headed up to his room to finish up packing; he already knew that his Christmas gift from his family was a beat up old car that he could take to California with him, so he didn’t need to put off packing any longer.

Thursday night and Friday passed in a blur, until he was back out on the roof friday night, saying his prayers and talking to the moon when Chad arrived to take him out. “DUDE, you graduated early and you’re leaving me in, like, just a few days! The least I could do is plan an epic party at The Axle and send you off in style!”

Jared kept his head down as they made their way into the building, but when he didn’t hear any of the familiar and loud sounds of post-finals, Friday night chaos he lifted his head and scanned the room. There was no one there. His eye finally landed on a lone figure in the middle of the rink and he held his breath, turning to look at his best friend.

Chad rolled his eyes and shrugged, “Turns out, he missed you too. So, I called in more than a few favors, you’re gonna owe me till we are old and grey dude, and got him here. For you. So you’ll stop fucking moping. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Chad laughed, turning to walk away before he paused and looked back over his shoulder, “Actually, do a whole bunch of stuff I wouldn't do. Be super gay. And be out by 10, cause that’s when they’re gonna start letting people back in.”

Jared barely heard Chad, his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears as he walked out to meet Jensen in the middle of the skating rink. He stopped when they were just an arm’s length away and brushed his fingertips down the outside of Jensen’s arm, just so that he could prove to himself that it was real.

“I was so wrong and I’m so fucking sorry. I’ve been miserable. Missing you and thinking about you and I’m pretty sure that I bombed at least one of my classes. Then Chad called to tell me that you were this unhappy and I never-” Jared cut Jensen’s rambling off by throwing himself into Jensen’s arms. He pressed his face into Jensen’s shoulder and took a deep breath of Jensen’s scent to calm himself down. He didn’t have any energy left to be mad about the fact that Jensen had decided, when he left for college at the end of the summer, that they shouldn’t be in touch at all. He didn’t have the energy left to be sad either. 

Jensen was here and in his arms; Jensen was nuzzling his nose into the side of Jared’s neck and squeezing him so tight that he thought they were going to become one person. Jensen still loved him and missed him.

“We should go.” Jared finally made himself speak, forcing all his overwhelming emotions down so that he could move away and get them somewhere that wasn’t going to be overrun with nosy teenagers in a few short minutes.

“I didn’t drive, I flew, so that I could drive with you when you leave after Christmas. We could go to my house; you know my parent’s love you and us.” Jensen offered, allowing Jared to pull his body away but keeping their fingers tightly entwined. “You know my mom loves to feed you up and would want to hear all about how the semester went for you. Academically, of course. She’s uh, she’s already yelled at me a lot for me telling you that we needed to keep our distance. And I’m never going to do that again, believe me.”

Jared nodded and let Jensen lead their way to the Ackles’ house for dinner. It wasn’t the privacy that he really craved with Jensen at the moment, but at least he knew that they could be themselves. Donna and Alan had, in fact, missed him and they told him so many times over the course of their meal while making sure to lovingly scold their son for his ‘foolishness’ in the same breath. It was exactly what Jared needed and the fact that he and Jensen had their feet entwined under the table really helped.

“Well, boys, I’m sure you have some more catching up to do, so go ahead while we clean up from dinner. Just. Be safe.” Donna smiled at them and Jared felt his whole body flush red in embarrassment.

“Moooom!” Jensen whined and Donna laughed at them both.

“Look, I may not be as young as I once was but I’m not stupid. Add to that the fact that the two of you will be alone with no supervision in California before the week is even out and I know the score. Just know that I love you both.” Jensen bent down to kiss his mom on the cheek and head towards the stairs. Jared moved to follow but was stopped by a hand on his elbow. “I know how your parents feel, Jared. I’m always here for you, regardless of your relationship with my Jensen, you hear me?” Donna asked, a serious glint in her green eyes that looked so much like her son’s. Jared nodded and kissed her cheek, whispering a heartfelt “thank you” as he pulled away and went back to Jensen’s side.

Up in Jensen’s bedroom with the door closed and locked behind them, the boys embraced silently, pressing kisses wherever they could reach as they stumbled towards the bed. Jared pulled his shirt off and went for Jensen’s before Jensen could grab his hands and pause him with a question in his eyes. 

“I just need to be skin to skin. I just want to press our bodies together. The rest can come later. I just want to feel your heartbeat.” Jensen let go of Jared’s hands and lay back, letting Jared do what he wanted.

“Such a sweet little romantic, my boy is.” Jensen sighed, then laughed as Jared tickled his waist before laying down with their chests pressed together.

“Whatever, I’m yours and you’re mine.” Jared sighed and snuggled in close feeling their heartbeats slow and synch.

“That reminds me. I picked up a Christmas gift for you before I came home and I don’t want to give it to you in front of a crowd, is now okay?” Jensen asked, twisting and pulling something out of the backpack stashed by the head of the bed.

“You didn’t have to, but yeah, gimme, gimme, gimme.” Jared laughed, sitting up and turning to face jensen before he gasped. Jensen had a ring box in his hand, open and showing a black ring engraved with “i love only you” in silver.

“I know we are only teenagers, but this is a promise ring. A promise that I’ll never do to you what I did the last four months. A promise that I’ll never stray. A promise that I’ll be here as long as you want me to be. And, maybe, when we are ready, a promise that we will be together forever.”

Jared tackled him to the bed, pressing kisses all over his face and neck and saying ‘yes’ over and over and over again.

Nothing more happened that night, and before Jensen walked Jared home they showed off their promise to each other, much to the Ackles’ delight. Jared snuck into his house around midnight, after a few more rushed and breathless kisses in the shadows as Jared prepared himself to spend a few days pretending he was sad to be leaving instead of ecstatic. He loved his parents, but they didn’t understand him and they probably never would. It wasn’t going to stop him from living a life that he loved.

And the day after Christmas, Jared’s family helped him pack his meagre belongings into his new-used truck and waved him off, not knowing that his first stop was just a few streets away to pick up Jensen and kiss the Ackles’ good bye as they left Texas behind for California. And after all day on 287 headed west, just as they came up to the border between Texas and New Mexico and night had fallen, Jared pulled the truck off to the side of the road.

“What’s up Jay?” Jensen asked sleepily; he’d taken the earlier driving shift and had been just on the edge of falling asleep. Jared turned and grabbed a small bag tucked behind the passenger seat before opening the door. 

“Come with me?”

“Always, but where are we going?” Jensen asked, sliding out of the truck behind him. They were in the middle of nowhere, nothing but desert and cacti and the road anywhere nearby. Jared took his bag and led the way around the back where he opened the tailgate and hopped up. He finally opened the bag and produced a big, soft blanket, pillow and a bottle of Boone’s Farm. Jensen laughed as he picked up the bottle.

“You gonna serenade me with Strawberry Wine?” Jared shook his head as he assembled a small nest of bedding in the back of the truck and beckoned Jensen to join him.

“I want to toast a goodbye to Texas. I want to have sex with you in the back of my truck at the border and sleep under the Texas sky wrapped in your arms one more time.”

“My sweet romantic souled boy. How could I want anything else?” Jensen scooted forward on his knees, leaning down and kissing the rest of Jared’s words off his pink, pink lips. They kissed and laughed and rolled around in the back of the truck, pulling clothes off between kisses and professions of devotion.

“Jay, fuck, Jay I missed you so much. Your perfect skin and your gorgeous cock and goddamn your peach of an ass. I gotta fuck you, can I fuck you, please baby?” Jensen asked, rubbing his cock along the exposed crack of Jared’s ass. Jared angled his ass backward and up into Jensen’s warm body in answer, his chest heaving too much to answer with words.

“Babybabybaby got lube? I need some lube; don’t wanna hurt you. Wanna make you feel so good.” Jensen whined as he pressed his face into the back of Jared’s neck, jsu under his hairline. Jared flung his arm out and fumbled inside the pillowcase, eventually bringing his arm back out with a tiny tube of lube in his palm.

“I hoped for this.” He said breathlessly as he pressed it into Jensen’s hand. “Hurry, can’t wait much longer for you. Need you inside me. Pleasepleaseplease.” He whined as slick fingers slipped between his cheeks, rubbing gently at his sensitive hole. He pressed his face into the pillow and whined loudly for more.

“You been playing with yourself while I was gone? I know how much you like your hole played with, hmm baby?” Jensen asked as he worked Jared open as fast as he dared.

“Yesyesyesyes almost every night and I thought of you every time. Do it, please Jen, please fuck me.” Jensen used his lube covered hand to stroke his cock quickly then looked around. 

“Condom?” He asked and they both froze. Jared craned his head around so that, through the fog of lust, he could meet the green eyes that he loved so much.

“Just you. Just us.” They held the eye contact for a few more heartbeats before Jensen nodded and Jared smiled as he pressed his face back into the pillow.

So, parked in the back of Jared’s truck, on the edge of Texas in the middle of the desert and underneath the stars, they reaffirmed their promise to each other from just a few days before.


End file.
